Journey Toward Love
by otaku for life14
Summary: these are fictional characters that i made up.they are not from an anime,book, or tv show
1. Chapter 1

Journey toward Love

Chapter 1

"Kyoko! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"…What time is it…?"

"It's almost time for school! We only have 30 minutes to get there!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"I overslept! I told you we shouldn't have gone to that party!"

"Shut up and go make our lunches, Kaname! I'll be ready in about 10 minutes!"

Hi, my name's Kyoko Maeda. I'm a freshman at Sakura high. Thanks to my wanting to go to a party, my twin sister, Kaname, and I are running later for school. Why do I have to be such an idiot…?

"Thanks a lot, Kyoko. Now we have detention."

"I'll make it up to you somehow, Kaname." I said, using my same excuse for the hundredth time.

"Ok then…this weekend we're going out with Mio for a group date." Kaname said with a twisted smile knowing I hate group dates.

"But I promised Eiji that I'd go to the movies with him!" Yet another

excuse. My number one talent; making excuses for everything.

"Sorry, but you'll have to cancel. Besides, you might meet a great guy!" Kamane's number one talent; convincing me into going on group dates.

"…Fine, I'll go…"

"Thanks, Kyoko! I promise you won't regret it! Well…at least I hope you won't…"

"Yeah, let's hope it's not like the last one…"

"Yeah…we better hurry back to class if were any later than we are now, 's gonna have a fit!"

"That'd be funny…" I chuckled

"Kyoko…Kaname…you're late!" starts off, again, with his lecture.

"Sorry, sir…" Kaname and I said, in sync.

"Let me guess…another party?" says in a calm tone, sarcastically.

"…uh…yes, sir…" again, in sync.

"That's not a good excuse!" 's first level of anger begins

"Use your brains! Always think 10 steps ahead of you actions! Your mother would be upset with the both of you if she were still alive!"

Second level.

"We're really sorry, sir…" We said in a low voice.

"As punishment you both clean the classroom all week and help the new student around the school tomorrow!"

New student? Heh, fresh meat…I wonder if it's another girl…?

"What's the new kid's name, Satomi?" I asked rudely to get him even madder.

"HIS name is Satoshi Hio. He's transferring here from America." said with a little anger.

"So he's American?" I asked with curiosity.

"No. He's originally from Hakodate, but his father was transferred to America for a job promotion." I think I just saw a little bit of joy in 's eyes…

"I'm really sorry we were late, …" The same routine as always…I'll let Kaname get us out of this mess just this once…

"Well…uh…d-don't let it happen again and you won't have to clean the classroom…" The little sucker fell for it.

"But you still have to help the new kid tomorrow."

*sigh*…Oh well, it's just one thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey toward Love

Chapter 2

What I thought was gonna be an easy task, turned out to be way harder. First Satoshi seemed like a great guy, but after a while he soon revealed his true colors…he's a huge jerk! He even tried to look up my sister's skirt! I want to beat him up so bad…

"Kaname, let's get out of here. He already knows every part of the school and he has his book, now let's go!" I didn't want to spend another second with the jerk. I grabbed Kaname's arm and dragged her toward the door, before we got the chance to take a single step out, Satoshi stopped us.

"Hey, where are you going? I still have some questions that haven't been answered!"

"Get out of my way! If you have questions than ask one of the teachers." I tried to push my way through the door, but Satoshi over powered me.

"Not about the school! ...about you. You have a boyfriend?" Why this little jerk! I can't believe he asked me that!

"No, I don't. Now get out of my way!" I continued to force my way out be he still wouldn't budge.

After I decided to give up, Satoshi leaned forward, into my face, and kissed me. I didn't know how to react, so I slapped him.

"What the hell! You little perv! I'm gonna kill you!" Kaname quickly grabbed hold of me to prevent me from killing Satoshi. As I fought my way out of my sister's grip, Satoshi started laughing.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss!" he's dead meat!

I got out of Kaname's grip and quickly kicked Satoshi in the balls. As I saw him fall to his knees I felt like a champion. I even felt like shouting "Goal!" but my happiness shortly ended after Kaname dragged me out of the classroom.

A few weeks have passed since Satoshi started school here at Sakura High. He's already made a new friend, Rokusuke Inoue (Graves), one of the toughest guys here at Sakura. Since the 'incident' that day, the 'hentai' has been avoiding me. Which is a good thing if he values his life…

"Kyoko, are you gonna do anything about the rumors?" great. That annoying voice talking about rumors again…

"What are they spreading about me now, Mio?" I've had enough of the rumors. They've spread so many about me, it's getting old. The best one was me being raised by a pack of wolfs and eating raw meat…

"The rumors about you and Satoshi Hio! People are saying you guys were dating years ago before he moved to America, now you hate him 'cause he left you." Mio, the idiot of our little group believes everything she hears…

It's just another stupid rumor. Why should I waste my time worrying about it? … Wait…did she say it was about me and…Satoshi!

"Where did you hear that rumor from!" when I find out who it is, I'll kill them!

"I-I-I heard it from Graves! He said Satoshi told him you went out years ago before he moved; now you hate him 'because he had to dump you!" Why that lying little son of a~! Wait…

"Kaname, remember why we were younger that kid we used to hang out with?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What was his name?" please gods don't let it be HIM!

"…I think his name was…Satoshi…Satoshi…Hio…" NO! My first love is now my enemy…

"…great. This sucks!"

"May I ask what it is that's got you upset…my love?" please don't let it be the 'hentai'. PLEASE! I quickly looked behind me, it was Eiji. What a relief!

"…it's nothing, Eiji. So where have you been? I didn't see you this morning." Yes, you might have guessed right. Eiji is my close friend, almost like a brother. But I broke his heart in the 6th grade when he told me he loved me. Poor guy doesn't know how to deal with rejection…

"I was hanging out with the new guy, Satoshi. He told me you two were childhood friends and you even dated." I have to tell that idiot to stop telling everyone that! Can't he stop thinking of the past!

"Satoshi! Get your butt over here!"

"Yes~?" he's pissing me off…

"Stop telling people we dated years ago! Get your head out of your ass and think about your future! Don't end up like your dad and become an idiot!"

"Your attitude's gotten worse, I bet that your mother taught you to be a bitch just like her…" that's it! I've had it with this jerk! …w-wait…tears? Why am I crying? Stupid. You're crying because he insulted mom…

I punched him as hard as could and ran off. I didn't even notice all the people I ran into. I just kept running and crying until I found my self on the school roof. I heard footsteps coming up the stair. I quickly looked for a place to hide. As I saw Kaname, Satoshi, Eiji, and Mio appear at the door I hid my self even more. Then I heard Eiji punch Satoshi.

"What did you say to her!" Eiji shouted with fury ready to punch Satoshi again.

"I-I only said that her mom must have taught her to be a bitch…" I began to tear up again.

"You idiot! Her mother's been dead for years! It's only been Kaname and her! Their father's a drunk and he beats them everyday! You have no idea how much they've been through, yet you call her a bitch!" you tell him Eiji! Let him now how much pain it is for us to be at home!

"Kyoko…we know you up here! Please come out, sis!" Kaname…you still don't know the pain I feel…


	3. Chapter 3

Journey toward Love

Chapter 1

"Kyoko! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"…What time is it…?"

"It's almost time for school! We only have 30 minutes to get there!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"I overslept! I told you we shouldn't have gone to that party!"

"Shut up and go make our lunches, Kaname! I'll be ready in about 10 minutes!"

Hi, my name's Kyoko Maeda. I'm a freshman at Sakura high. Thanks to my wanting to go to a party, my twin sister, Kaname, and I are running later for school. Why do I have to be such an idiot…?

"Thanks a lot, Kyoko. Now we have detention."

"I'll make it up to you somehow, Kaname." I said, using my same excuse for the hundredth time.

"Ok then…this weekend we're going out with Mio for a group date." Kaname said with a twisted smile knowing I hate group dates.

"But I promised Eiji that I'd go to the movies with him!" Yet another

excuse. My number one talent; making excuses for everything.

"Sorry, but you'll have to cancel. Besides, you might meet a great guy!" Kamane's number one talent; convincing me into going on group dates.

"…Fine, I'll go…"

"Thanks, Kyoko! I promise you won't regret it! Well…at least I hope you won't…"

"Yeah, let's hope it's not like the last one…"

"Yeah…we better hurry back to class if were any later than we are now, 's gonna have a fit!"

"That'd be funny…" I chuckled

"Kyoko…Kaname…you're late!" starts off, again, with his lecture.

"Sorry, sir…" Kaname and I said, in sync.

"Let me guess…another party?" says in a calm tone, sarcastically.

"…uh…yes, sir…" again, in sync.

"That's not a good excuse!" 's first level of anger begins

"Use your brains! Always think 10 steps ahead of you actions! Your mother would be upset with the both of you if she were still alive!"

Second level.

"We're really sorry, sir…" We said in a low voice.

"As punishment you both clean the classroom all week and help the new student around the school tomorrow!"

New student? Heh, fresh meat…I wonder if it's another girl…?

"What's the new kid's name, Satomi?" I asked rudely to get him even madder.

"HIS name is Satoshi Hio. He's transferring here from America." said with a little anger.

"So he's American?" I asked with curiosity.

"No. He's originally from Hakodate, but his father was transferred to America for a job promotion." I think I just saw a little bit of joy in 's eyes…

"I'm really sorry we were late, …" The same routine as always…I'll let Kaname get us out of this mess just this once…

"Well…uh…d-don't let it happen again and you won't have to clean the classroom…" The little sucker fell for it.

"But you still have to help the new kid tomorrow."

*sigh*…Oh well, it's just one thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Journey toward Love

Chapter 4

For the last couple days I've been staying at Satoshi's house, fearing that any minute Yusuke would appear and rape me again…or worse… Satoshi and his sister have treated me like family ever since I came, but the girls are treating me like a mother and Satoshi as a father. It's kinda cute, but am I fit to play the 'motherly' role?

"Kyoko! Can we go to the park today? Please!" …I can't resist those innocent eyes…I looked at Satoshi as if asking him to allow them to go out to the park.

"…sounds like fun. Let's pack a lunch and head out to the park in an hour." He really cares for them…

At the park, Satoshi and I laid out a blanket and sit on it watching the girls play as we talked about our childhood.

"Hey, Kyoko. Remember the day those guys were bullying Kaname and we went to beat the crap out of them?"

"Yeah, they ran to their moms crying and we got yelled at by your mom." We laughed and continued to remember 'the good days of our childhood'.

"…I wish we could go back to those times…when we would play and have fun together." I sulked at the thought of how much we changed.

"We can still hang out like before…but that's only if you want to…" I looked up at the sky as I lay down on the checkered blanket. I thought about the time Satoshi and I dated and blushed a little at the thought of our first kiss at Sakura high on his first day here.

"…I'd like that…let's be friends like we were before." I wanted to go out with him again, but…I don't think I'm ready to date someone like Satoshi yet.

"…you think we'll be able to date like before?" I shot my head up in shock and blushed a little. Can he read my mind? He looked back at me with a serious face. I knew he still liked me! But I was too shy and nervous to say anything, so I rolled over onto my side and waited for a short while until I had a final decision.

"…I think we could…sometime…" I rolled back over to look at Satoshi, but as I rolled over I noticed he was gone. I sat up and saw him walk up to the swing set where Rika and Su were and watched him push them on the swings. I couldn't help but smile at him being a loving older brother.

Later that day as we walked back to Satoshi's house I saw a familiar face that frightened me. It was Yusuke Arakawa. I froze, in fear of seeing him again. Satoshi saw me shaking and saw Yusuke's horrible face. I begged Satoshi not to do anything and we continued back to the house.

"Why didn't you let me do something to him! He **raped** you and he killed your mother! Why are you trying to protect him!"

"I'm not trying to protect him! I'm trying to protect **you**! I already lost one person I love; I don't want to lose another!" we both paused and turned red at the same time. I quickly tried to think of an excuse but I was too flustered to think of anything.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant I love you like a…a friend!" it was the best I could come up with… we both sat down on the couch and remained silent for a few more minutes. I grew tired of the silence and the lying. I turned to Satoshi and turned his head to face me and kissed him. I wanted to let him know I still loved him, that I still cared for him. I released him from my grip and pulled away from the kiss. Still in shock, Satoshi looked at me confused.

"K-Kyoko…?" I had nothing more to say. I just simply smiled and he already understood.

"…I've loved you ever since we were kids, Satoshi. You're the only guy I've ever loved…" Satoshi remained with his 'what the fuck!' face on and looked at me 'til he finally smiled.

"Same here…I've loved you ever since we were kids, since the first time I saw you." We sat next to each other and never said a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey toward Love

Chapter 5

Satoshi and I have been closer than ever. We're not dating, but we plan to… someday. The only problem we're having is Yusuke. I haven't been able to go to many places because of him… literally, he's everywhere. I've been staying with Satoshi's, but it's kinda risky to be alone with him, if you know what I mean. If I'm in a room and Satoshi comes in, I either leave or I try to get him to leave.

"Kyoko, why do you keep avoiding me?" I finally made him upset…

"I-I'm just not that comfortable being in a room alone with you…" I look down at my feet to hide my embarrassed face.

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna do anything to you…I'm not gonna be like Yusuke or any of the other perverts in the world." Yeah, that seems hard to believe. You **were** the one who tried to look up my sister's skirt and kissed me on your first day at Sakura.

"…just forget it…it's nothing…" he's such an idiot… I turned to the door and walked away. As I walked away, Satoshi grabbed my arm.

"Kyoko, what's been bugging you? I know there's something else on your mind." Damn you mind reader!

"…Yusuke…he could come any minute and either rape me again or kill me…I'm scared…" I began to shake at the thought of him. Satoshi hugged me and told me the one thing I needed to hear.

"Kyoko, I'll be there to protect you when he comes. You don't need to worry about him…" I looked up at him and saw him smiling. He knew I would believe him if he smiled at me with that grin. It's the one thing I love most about him. I got on my toes to make myself taller and kissed him. We were shortly interrupted by a knocking on the front door. Satoshi sighed and walked to the door. As he slowly opened the door to see who was knocking, an aura of rage began to surround him. He flung open the door and tackled the person on the other side. Scared and confused, I ran to the door way to stop Satoshi. As I looked at the person who Satoshi tackled, I froze from fear. The person whom Satoshi tackled was none other than Yusuke Arakawa. Satoshi continued to punch Yusuke in the face.

"You bastard! You killed Kyoko's mom and you rapped her!" Yusuke flinched at my name and grabbed Satoshi's fist before it came to his face again. He looked straight at me.

"…Kyoko…Maeda…" he got up and pushed Satoshi to the ground. I tried to run away, but my legs wouldn't move. I looked toward Satoshi in fear. To me, he broke his promise.

"Kyoko…" Yusuke continued his way toward me, but as I looked closer at his face, I noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. When he came face-to-face with me, he hugged me as hard as he could.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you **or** your mother. I loved you both…but…I … I'm sorry…" I was so confused I didn't know what to do. What to say. I just stood in shock. I silently signaled Satoshi for help. We walked Yusuke to the living room and began to question him.

After our game of '20 Questions' was over, we found out why Yusuke acted the way he did. Ever since the day he murdered my mom and rapped me, he's been searching for me to apologize. The reason he killed my mom was because 'he was possessed'. When he rapped me he was so upset with losing 'the love of his life', he lost control of himself. He's such a horrible liar.

"Kyoko, please forgive me. I really did love you and your mother with all my heart. You were like a daughter to me…" I grabbed Satoshi's hand, to make sure he was still by my side. I was still scared about being in the same room as Yusuke. Just seeing him made me think of that horrible day

"Kyoko, I really do love you…you're the only thing close to a daughter to me." He was telling the truth. To me, Yusuke was the only person, besides my mom, to treat me like an actual daughter. I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him like a father, but as I opened my mouth, my throat dried up. I squeezed Satoshi's hand harder to fight back my tears. I tried so hard to talk to Yusuke, but I couldn't. I whispered to Satoshi to have Yusuke leave. As quickly as he could, he escorted Yusuke out. After I heard the door close shut, I let out my tears of sorrow and frustration.

"You ok, Kyoko?" Satoshi asked as he knelt down in front of me.

"…I'm such a coward! I couldn't say a single word to him! I couldn't tell him **anything**! I chickened out at the sight of his face!" I let out all my frustration and shouted at the top of my lungs. Satoshi grabbed my hand and held on to it as gently as he could. He used his free hand to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Kyoko, you're not a coward. Anyone would act like that if their mother's murder or their rapist came back in to their lives." I wanted to tell Satoshi that Yusuke was practically my father, but I was chocking on the words as I opened my mouth. I couldn't do anything else but hug Satoshi.

After almost 3 hours, I stopped crying and sat next to Satoshi on the couch, still holding his hand. I almost didn't notice he had fallen asleep until he rolled onto my lap. He looked so defenseless that I couldn't help but giggle. I sat on the couch, with Satoshi head on my lap, and messed with his hair. I wanted to stay like that forever, but he woke up shortly after I started messing with his hair. He sat up and apologized, I just sat there next to him a little upset. As he got up to go to his room I grabbed his arm and quickly thanked him for what he had done for me. He smiled, leaned into my face and kissed me. What happened next is almost a complete mystery to me. I only remember that kiss and then dozing off into a deep sleep.

"…Kyoko…?" a voice called me as I lay asleep. "Kyoko…." The voice called again. I opened my eyes and saw my mom. I shot up and wiped my eyes. I looked up and saw my mother smiling down at me. I jumped up at her and hugged her; I held onto her and began to cry.

"Mom, I can't believe it's actually you!" I was so excited to see my mom's face.

"Kyoko, what Yusuke told you was true. Everything that happened was by accident. He truly loves you and he never wanted to hurt you…please forgive him." I guess she couldn't tell that I already did forgive him.

"I do forgive him, mom…and I loved him, but…" she smiled and patted my head like she used to.

"…you've grown into a beautiful young lady, Kyoko…I'm proud of you and your sister…." I looked up at her and saw her disappear. After she left completely, I woke up. I realized it was all a dream. As I got out of bed I noticed a pink rose petal, from the pink roses I gave her right before she was murdered. I picked up the petal and held it in my hand.

"I promise, I'll make you proud of me, mom…"


	6. Chapter 6

Journey toward Love

Chapter 6

Guess what, everyone! Yusuke's stalking me! No, it's not a lie. If you don't believe me ask Satoshi. He's been coming to my school everyday, on the weekends he goes to Satoshi's house. It's freaking me out!

"Who is that guy that's always visiting you, sis?" whoops. I forgot to tell everyone about my past…

"…uh…remember when I told you mom was murdered?" I said trying to tell Kaname and the others.

"Yeah…you said she was murdered when you were about 9 or 10."

"Well…that guy's her murder and he also…" I paused and reached for Satoshi's hand.

"That same day…he raped me…" I held Satoshi's hand tighter and began to cry. Everyone came around me and tried their best to comfort me, but the only one who could, was Satoshi…

After school Kaname, Satoshi and I left to my house. I was gonna sneak back to my house without Yusuke seeing me or my sister. Everything went well until the moment we got home… my father had returned drunker than ever.

"…where have you two been and who is this boy?" my father said between hiccups. You old drunk…

"…he's a friend of ours…he was walking us home…" I said trying to get Kaname behind me before father could get a hold of her.

"Friend, huh? …he looks kinda fishy to me…get rid of him!" I knew he was buzzed pretty bad…seeing as he could barely stand…I grabbed Kaname's arm and had her leave to her room and lock the door. I walked Satoshi out and went back to my father. At this moment I was ready for a beating of a life time.

"…that boy…do you love him…?" what? Why is he asking me that?

"…yes…" my father walked toward me and raised his hand ready to hit me. I flinched and stiffened my self ready for impact. Nothing. I opened my eyes and saw me father crying.

"…my baby girl is growing up so fast…I … I… I'm sorry for what I've done in the past to you and your sister."…I shouldn't trust him…he's still drunk… I tried to walk away, but father grabbed me arm and threw me at the couch. He came toward me and pulled out a pocket knife. I got up and tried to run away, but there was no where to go. I was cornered.

My father ran at me and tried to cut me. I ran past the table and fell in front of my dad's chair. I grabbed the closest thing and hit my father with it. I hit him hard enough to cause him to drop to his knees. Now's my chance to run for it! I got up and ran for the door, but before I could get past the door my father grabbed my leg end caused me to fall again. He got up and pulled me by my hair, throwing me at the coffee table. I tried to cry out for help, but for some reason I couldn't. I heard Kaname's bedroom door open and then her footsteps running down the stairs. I heard father chuckle and run toward Kaname. I can't let him hurt her!

"You bastard! Leave her alone!" I quickly grabbed the closest thing by me and threw it at his head. I knocked him out. Kaname. Who had fallen on the stairs, had began to cry. I ran past my father and grabbed Kaname's arm. I was not going to live in a house with a drunk and I wasn't going to leave my sister.

Kaname and I ran away from our house and arrived at Satoshi's house. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I dung into my pockets for my cell phone but soon found out the battery was dead.

"…What are we gonna do, Kyoko? That guy's still around and dad's probably looking for us."

"I know that idiot. Just shut up so I can think!" I looked back at Kaname and saw tears fall from her eyes. She was scared and I knew I couldn't do anything to protect her…

"…come on let's look for Satoshi…" I grabbed Kaname's hand and guided her into town.

The only place I could think of Satoshi being at was his mom's. But how the hell am I gonna know where that is! We continued to look for a lead to her house, but the only thing we could find was Rika.

"Rika, do you remember how to get home?" Kaname…I know you've always wanted a little sister but don't treat a kid you just met like one…

"Yes…but I don't want to go alone…can you come with me?" Kaname looked at me and I just nodded to let her know it was ok to follow Rika, but I didn't tell her it was Satoshi's little sister.

We arrived at Rika's house and heard yelling. It sounded like a teenage boy, probably Satoshi, shouting at someone and a baby crying, more or likely Su. I peeked through the window and saw a woman crying. We continued our way to the door and knocked. The woman answered the door and continued to cry. I looked at her as Kaname talked to her. Something about the woman was familiar, but I don't know what…

"Rika! My baby girl! Where have you been!" the woman shouted as she held on to Rika. As their loving mother-daughter moment continued I began to remember my mom again. The time I went missing and returned to her and we both cried in each others' arms… I quickly snapped out of it after the teenage boy came shouting at Rika. I looked up and saw Satoshi lecturing Rika about leaving home alone. He turned toward Kaname and me and saw the cuts on my arm begin to bleed again. He quickly brought us inside and cleaned out my wound. I continued to stare at the woman until I finally remembered her. Mrs. Sakura Hio, my mother's best friend and the woman that introduced me to Satoshi.

"Mrs. Hio…do you remember me…?" I asked trying to get her to remember.

"…no, dear… I'm very sorry…" I looked down at my hands and opened my mouth to tell her my name.

"I'm Kyoko Maeda…Ayumi Maeda's daughter…"…after I announced mom's name, Mrs. Hio jumped out of her seat and hugged me. I began to cry knowing I'd have to tell her about mom's death…

I let go of her after a while and had her sit back down. I looked down and tried to hold back the tears.

"Mrs. Hio…my mom…she was murdered almost 5 years ago…I'm sorry…" Mrs. Hio looked at me and was confused…I nodded my head to let her know I wasn't lying. She began to cry and hugged me again.

"…Mrs. Hio, I'm really sorry that your best friend was murdered… I know how you feel…"I hugged her back and tried to comfort her like my mother would… but I can never be as great as my mom…she pulled away.

"…Kyoko, I'm so sorry. You've had a horrible life ever since your mother died…"she paused before continuing her sentence.

"…I heard you were raped…" I looked up at Satoshi then looked back at his mother.

"…yeah…I was raped by the same guy that murdered my mom…" I looked down at my hands and tried to hold back the tears. I felt Kaname embrace me into a hug and began to cry. I lost my mother and I was raped. My whole world is falling apart. What more do I have left to live for…?

"Kyoko…let's go home…." I looked up at Satoshi as he held out his hand.

I do have something to live for; and that something is Satoshi…


	7. Chapter 7

Journey towards Love

Chapter 7

Good news! Father's been arrested! Satoshi and Graves called the cops on him this morning. Right now we're on our way to a victory meal at Jonny's. Satoshi and I sat next to each other across from Graves and Kaname. The whole time we sat there and talked, I noticed that Graves was blushing. After a while of guessing, Satoshi finally told me why he was blushing. Graves has a crush on Kaname. About 30 minutes of talking, Graves finally said something to Kaname.

"…uh…K-Kaname… I-I'm glad your dad's in jail. Now he won't hurt you…" he turned and smiled at Kaname. She just smiled and said "me too..." with no feeling at all. I told Satoshi to take Graves away and talk to him about us helping him get a date with Kaname. As Satoshi dragged Graves away, I sat across from Kaname and had a quick bonding time.

"…so…Kaname…is there a guy at school that you like…?"

"…yeah…" still no feeling.

"Who is it? Is it one of our friends?" she blushed and looked down at her hands.

"…y-yeah…" I knew it she **does** like Graves!

"Who is it!" she continued to look down and stayed quiet.

"Kana~?"

"…its Satoshi…he's the one I like…"

"What!" I jumped out of my seat and slammed my hands on the table.

"I love Satoshi! I always have!" Kaname said jumping out of her seat ready to fight me.

"…why do you always do that! Why do you always try to take the things I like!"

"It's not my fault we like the same things! Or in this case…The same person!"

"But you know I love him! You know we both love each other!"

"Yeah right! He doesn't love you! No one does! I bet mom didn't even love you!"… She's right. No one's ever loved me. I've always been alone… I bet if Kaname wasn't my sister, no one would be talking to me…

Kaname and I stood across from each other and remained quiet. The other customers stared at us and whispered lies about us. Satoshi and Graves walked back in and saw us. They ran to the table and started questioning us, I remained quiet.

"Kyoko. What happened? What did Kaname say to you?" I ignored Satoshi and walked out of the restaurant. I bet Satoshi doesn't love me either…the world would be a lot better if I was dead…

I got home and went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and reached for a bottle of pills from my nightstand. I poured a hand full and began to count them. I got a glass of water and struggled to move my hand with the pills.

"Just do it, Kyoko! It'll make everyone happy! Everyone will have better lives! Satoshi will be happier!" I clutched the glass and slowly brought the pills to my mouth. Seconds before the pills reached my lips; Satoshi ran in and pulled my hand away, dropping the pills to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Kyoko! Do you want to die!"

"If it makes everyone happy, then yes!"

"Do you think it'd make **me** happy!" I paused and looked away. Satoshi got up and sat at my desk.

"…Satoshi…do you…love me…?"

"What?" he looked at me confused. "Of course I love you!"

"Then prove it! How can I truly believe you love me!" I know I sound like an idiot to him…but I need to know…

"How am I supposed to prove I love you…?" Satoshi asked looking away. I held on to my words a little long and threw myself back my bed. I stared at the ceiling and slowly opened my mouth.

"I don't know…" I began to cry a little. I rolled to my side to hide my face from Satoshi.

After what seemed like hours, Satoshi (still quiet) got up and I listened to his foot steps fade away… as I rolled onto my back, I saw Satoshi standing above me. He looked down at me, looked away, and then sat next to me on the bed. After a while of silence, he sank his head into his hands.

"Kyoko, I don't know what Kaname said to you…but don't let it bother you…I promise I'll always be here when you need me…and I'll always love you…" Now I know he truly loves me…

A few minutes past and I shot up, scaring Satoshi. I quickly hugged Satoshi and made him confused. A long pause came between us as we continued to hug. We loosened our grip on one another and stared into each others eyes. As we got ready for a kiss (and a night to remember…), Kaname walked into the room and was still mad. She walked toward Satoshi and me ready to fight. I continued to sit on the bed and stared at her.

"…Kaname…don't be an idiot…there's another guy out there, a guy as great as Satoshi, that's in love with you. Why do you still want to fight me for Satoshi?" she stopped, looked down at her feet and clutched her fists.

"…I continue to fight you for him because…because he doesn't love me…everywhere we go guys fall in love with us…but this time you ended up with the guy…he loves you. Not me….and I just want to know…why would he love you instead of me…?" Satoshi looked at both of us confused and tried to understand what was going on. Kaname continue to walk toward us and leaned toward Satoshi…she kissed him… I've always hated Kaname for everything different in our lives. She had a roof over head, a hot meal everyday, and loving grandparents that were willing to watch her. Me? I lived in a cardboard box with my mom, if we were lucky, a meal every other day, and then she was murdered after her death, I was raped. After that I had no where to go. Not even my own grandparents would take me in! After mom's death I had to survive on my own…well, until the day I got sent to the hospital…after that dad took me in. My whole life's been hell and Kaname's trying to take everything good I have away from me! She's trying to take my first and only love away from me! ...I'm not gonna let her take him…this time I'm gonna fight her and I'm **not** gonna be the nice, caring, big sister anymore…if she wants something that's mine, she'll have to fight for it!

"Kaname! You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you for that!" I ran at her and punched her in the cheek. She struggled to her feet and ran at me. I dodged her attack and hit her again. She ran at me again and I kicked her in the gut, knocking her to her knees. As she started to cry from the pain I walked toward her and got ready to finish her off. Satoshi came at me and pinned me down trying to control me and prevent me from hurting Kaname anymore.

"Kyoko! Stop! If you keep this up, then you're just as bad as your father!" After he said that I snapped back to reality. If I keep beating my sister, it'll be just like father beating her…I'm becoming like my father...Satoshi got up, I sat on the ground staring at my hands covered in my sister's blood. I looked back at Kaname and saw that I broke her nose, and somehow cut her with a sharp object that left a huge cut on her arm. I can't believe what I've become…if I stay around people I'll end up killing them…I'm psychotic! I can't be around people anymore…if I don't want to hurt anyone I'll have to leave…

"…Kyoko?" Satoshi snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and noticed that he was bleeding too…sometime as I was beating Kaname, I hurt Satoshi. At that moment I knew I was dangerous… I jumped to my feet and ran away.

I ran so fast and so far, I couldn't even see a town for miles. I was surrounded by a forest of trees.

"Damn it! If the police see me they're gonna think I killed some one! I have to get this blood off me!" I searched for a river or a lake and washed off the blood from my hands and arms. I took off my t-shirt and tried washing the blood off of it. I stared at my reflection in the water and chuckled.

"Heh…if everyone were to see me now then they really will call me an animal…" I got out of the water and sat on a rock near by. I hurt my sister and my boyfriend…what's gonna happen to me now? They're gonna call the police on me and say I went crazy…I'm gonna go to prison with father…I continued to sit on the rock and started to cry to myself. I sat there crying listening to the "sounds of nature". I bet I look stupid right now…suddenly I heard a voice calling my name.

"Kyoko! Where are you!" it was Eiji and the others. I wanted to shout back to let them know where I was but I was afraid they'd hate me for what I did to Kaname…I ran toward a tree and climbed up so high even I couldn't see myself.

"Kyoko! Come out!" Sorry, Mio. Not gonna happen.

"Kyoko! ...goddamn it! Why are you doing this to us! Why are you trying to torture us! What did we do bad!"…Eiji…I'm sorry…

"Are you just gonna be a coward and hide forever! It was just an accident, Kyoko! It wasn't your fault!"… No matter what you guys say, I'm not coming out.

"…have you guys found her yet?" great! They did bring Satoshi and Kaname!

"No…she's hiding somewhere around here, but we can't find her…"

"Kaname…what did you say to Kyoko…? What did you say to my best friend that caused her to run away like that?" Mio…don't bother…she's just gonna say it was all my fault…

"…I didn't say anything to her…she just went crazy and attacked me! She's an animal!"…I was right…she always does this to me and I always get in trouble…

"…Kaname, stop lying and tell them the truth…because if you don't, I'll **never** be able to see Kyoko again…" Satoshi…? What are you talking about…?

"…I got in a fight with her about Satoshi…I want her to feel pain like I did growing up…" you little~! You had a better life than me! How can you say you had a painful life!

"What are you talking about! We all know you had a better childhood than Kyoko! You had everything growing up! Kyoko had nothing! Only her mom! How can you say you had a painful childhood!"

"…I…I was…raped when I was 9…I was raped and beat by my grandfather and his friends everyday…I made up lies about my life to hide my past…when I heard about Kyoko getting raped I felt bad about the lies I told…I just wanted her to think she had a worse life than me to prevent her from worrying about me…I'm sorry everyone…" Kaname…


End file.
